You Are The Music In Me
by romance in the rain
Summary: Haley is working with up and coming singer Jake. She's engaged to NBA star Nathan. What happens when trouble starts between Nathan and Haley and she seeks comfort in Jake? A love triganle of course. FutureFic. AU. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I shouldn't be starting a new story but I am. I blame __**RedMagic **__for this idea. I was watching one of her music videos on YouTube and this idea hit me. I'm working without a BETA on this one. I don't know where this is going and I don't want to bother my BETA with any new stories. _

_**Summary:**__This is a Naley/Jaley triangle story. Haley and Jake start to work on an album together. Haley's engagement to Nathan is not what she thought it would be and she seeks comfort in Jake. Jake isn't looking for anything serious since he has his daughter to think about. Something could change all that though. This one will be a future fic and very AU._

_Story title comes from a High School Musical 2 song._

**You Are The Music In Me - Prolog**

Haley James is a rock star. She is loved by millions of fans. She's been singing since she was sixteen. She started out in high school. When she made it famous she made sure her friends did too. Haley was popular in high school. She had many friends but she only had three close friends. Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis, and Tim Smith all made it famous with Haley.

Peyton Sawyer is a born artist. She was always drawing her feelings. And from time to time she would draw pictures for her friends. When Haley was signed to a record deal Peyton came along. She was now designing all of Haley's album covers.

Brooke Davis was born into a world of fashion. She was always wearing designer labels. Her mother didn't parent her but she believed she should be well dressed. Brooke developed a love for fashion. She started to design her own clothes. Now she is Haley's fashion designer.

Tim Smith honestly didn't have much going for him in high school. He was Haley's best friend though. She could always turn to him for anything. When she made it big she asked him to do the most important job, be her manager.

Nathan Scott is the hottest NBA player right now. His career is at an all time high. His engagement to singer Haley James has only helped his career all that much more. He was drafted into the NBA right out of high school. His manager is his older brother, Lucas Scott.

Jake Jagielski is an up and coming star. He has been singing since he was sixteen but never done anything about it because of his daughter. Now that his daughter is older and doesn't need him as much he is doing something with his career.

Haley's record company wants her to do a duet album with Jake to help his career. She agrees after she listens to his music and meets him. The two get close as they work together. Soon their relationship is no longer professional.

Haley has to make a decision, her fiancé or the man who stole her heart. When she makes her decision which of her friends will still be there? And who will be there when her world falls apart?

**YATMIM**

"Haley!" Tim Smith ran to catch up with Haley. She slowed her pace so he could catch up.

"What's up Tim?" She briefly looked up at him then back at her bag. She was digging threw it trying to find her car keys.

"The record label wants you to do a duet album with someone they just signed." He handed her a songbook and a demo CD. "It would be good for both of your careers."

She took the items and placed them in her bag and pulled her keys out. "I'll let them know by next week." She pushed opened the double doors of the studio. "Oh Nathan's hosting a party tonight. Will you come? Brooke and Peyton are coming. Brooke's bringing Chase and Peyton's bringing Anna. I thought maybe you could bring Rachel. I'm sure she would love to be included in something."

"Yeah I'll come. I'll bring Rachel." He paused as a thought hit him. "Can I bring Jake?"

"Who?" Haley unlocked her car door then hit the unlock button so Tim could get into the passenger side.

"The guy the record label wants you to do a duet with. His name is Jake Jagielski. He has a daughter named Jenny. She's an adorable little girl." Realizing he was getting off subject he started again. "It will give you a chance to meet him and decided not just on his music."

"Okay." Haley buckled her seat belt and started the car. She dug the CD out of her bag and out it in. "Someday" filled the car. Haley had to admit the guy had talent. Maybe she could work with someone else. Working with Chris Keller when she was getting started had worked out pretty well. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so not the best prolog I ever did. I promise the rest of the story will be a lot smoother. This is just to get it started. I didn't know any other way to go about this. Let me know if I need to change or fix anything._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**__ Picture Peyton's curls as they were in the beginning of the first season._

**You Are The Music In Me – Chapter One**

Haley smiled when she opened the door to find Peyton and Anna standing there. "Hey!" She pulled both girls into a hug and pulled them inside. "Thank you so much for coming."

"It's our pleasure Hales." Anna smiled and tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear. She was still as stunning as ever. She was dressed in black pants and a red sweater.

"Yeah we couldn't leave our girl hanging." Peyton hadn't changed much since high school. She was still the punk girl. She was wearing a plaid mini-skirt and a black "Foo Fighters" shirt. She was still beautiful though. She let her blonde curls grow past her shoulders.

Haley grabbed both of the girls' hands and pulled them towards the party. "Brooke and Chase are here. Tim's bringing Rachel and some guy named Jake."

The girls stopped once they reached the kitchen. Brooke and Chase were standing in there talking to Lucas and some overly thin blonde. "Girls!" Brooke smiled and walked over to the three of them. "Finally! There are to many guys here."

"I'm hurt!" All four girls turned around to see Tim, Rachel, and a guy holding the hand of a blonde girl who looked about five.

"Tim!" Haley squealed and jumped into his arms. Everyone but Jake laughed. Haley was a little over dramatic. She was always messing around with Tim.

"Haley!" He mocked. He set her down and looked her over. "I haven't seen you since this morning! It's been to long." He pointed the black dress she was wearing. "I love what you did to your wardrobe and your hair."

She playfully hit him in the chest. She then turned to Jake. "Hi you must be Jake. I'm Haley." She held her hand out to him, which he shook. She then bent down to the little girl. "And what's your name?"

"Jenny." She flashed Haley a smile.

"Would you like some cookies?" She looked up at Jake. "If it's okay with your dad."

Jenny looked up at Jake. "Can I daddy?"

"Yes. Just don't eat too many. I don't want you getting sick."

"Okay." She took Haley's hand and followed her out to the party.

"What do you want? We have chocolate chip, peanut butter, and sugar cookies."

"Peanut butter please." Haley handed the girl a cookie and picked up on for herself.

"I knew I liked you." She smiled at the girl. She held her hand out. Jenny placed her small hand in it and they walked back to the kitchen. Haley and Jenny spent the rest of the party bonding. Jake spent most of the time smiling at his daughter. She didn't have a strong female lead in her life. Talking to Haley could only help her.

**YATMIM**

Haley ran a brush through her hair and turned to her fiancé "Nathan?"

"Hm?" He didn't looked up from the paper he was looking over. He rarely paid attention to her when he was going over something for work.

"Are we going to have kids?" She sat at the foot of the bed. She watched him. He never once looked up at her. If he had he would have seen the look of hurt on her face from being neglected.

"Haley kids will only get in the way of our careers." He put the paper down and lay down. "Neither of us will have time to take care of a kid." He shut the lamp on his nightstand off.

"I'd make time for my own damn child." She mumbled under her breath so he wouldn't hear her.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She picked up her pillow and walked towards the door. "I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Short but I just wanted to get this started. Once Haley and Jake start talking about recording and discussing music things will get better. And the relationship Haley is building with Jenny will be a major thing that helps Jaley._


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are The Music In Me – Chapter Three – When The Stars Go Blue**

Haley sighed as she looked at the sketches lying before her. They were all sketches of beautiful wedding gowns. Her heart wasn't in the wedding right now though. She didn't want to pick out flowers or dresses or cakes or music. Music. That was why she was sitting in this café sipping cold coffee.

"Haley!" The sound of that little voice made Haley smile. She looked up to see Jake holding Jenny's hand. Jenny looked up at her daddy and said something to him that Haley couldn't hear. He nodded to her and let go of her hand. She walked over to Haley and hugged her.

"Hey Jenny." Haley lifted the little girl up and held her in her lap. "I saved you a cookie." Haley handed her a peanut butter cookie.

"Thank you Haley." Jenny smiled brightly at her before taking a bit of the cookie.

"She really likes you." Jake said as he sat across from her.

"I'm rather fond of her myself." Haley put her wedding things up and pulled out a folder. She pulled out some papers and handed them him. "Here are some possible songs we can do together. I've wrote all of these myself. If there's any you would like to put on the album I need a copy of them."

"Okay." He put the papers in a backpack he was carrying things for Jenny in. "When do we start the recording?"

"Well we have to go through the songs, pick the ones we want. I would say about two weeks."

Two weeks later… 

"Do it again." Chris let go of the intercom button once he gave the duo the instructions.

Haley rolled her eyes then turned to Jake. "Sorry he can be a little perfectionist." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice at the end of the sentence..

"Hey I heard that." The only response Haley gave Chris was sticking her tongue out at him.

"Okay let's get this over with." Chris started the music again and Haley closed her eyes. A habit of hers when recording in studio.

_[Haley_

_Dancin' where the stars go blue_

_Dancin' where the evening fell_

_Dancin' in my wooden shoes_

_In a wedding gown_

_[Jake_

_Dancin' out on 7th street_

_Dancin' through the underground_

_Dancin' little marionette_

_Are you happy now? yeah_

_[Jake_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_[Haley_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_[Jake and Haley_

_Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you_

_[Jake_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_[Haley_

_Blue..._

_[Jake (and Haley)_

_Laughing with your pretty mouth (Laughing with your pretty mouth)_

_Laughing with your broken eyes (Laughing with your broken eyes)_

_Laughing with your lover's tounge_

_[Jake and Haley_

_In a lullaby_

_Yeaaaaah_

_[Jake and Haley_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely, I'll follow you_

_[Jake_

_Yeah, yeaaah_

_[Jake and Haley_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go where you're blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you_

_Follow you (Follow you)_

_Yeah yeah, when the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_When the stars go blue_

_Where do you go when you're lonely_

_Where do you go when the stars go blue_

"That's much better. Now get out of here. We ran over our time limit."

Haley and Jake were gathering their belongings when the door burst open. Jenny ran in with Peyton behind her. "Sorry. She really wanted to come see you guys."

"Hey Jenny." Haley leaned down and hugged the little girl before turning to Jake. "So I was wondering if you have any free time. We really need to work on our next song."

Jake picked up Jenny. "I can't. I have to get Jenny to school then pick her up so her mom doesn't grab her."

"I can do it." Peyton piped up from the back. "I mean I wouldn't mind doing it. I like spending time with Jenny."

"I don't know.."

"All three of you can stay at my apartment. Nathan's out of town for a game so it would be no problem." She smiled at Jenny. "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Daddy?" Peyton asked as she walked over to them.

Jake looked down at Jenny who looked hopefully. "They're spoiling you." He looked at Haley and sighed. "Fine. But you have to cook breakfast."

"Done."

"Okay so now that that's all settled can we get some food? I'm hungry."

Haley laughed and wrapped an arm around Peyton. "Sure P. Sawyer. Let's go."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This chapter was hard to write. I don't know why but it was. I promise some Jaley will come up soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**You Are The Music In Me - So It Begins**

Haley and Peyton were sitting at the kitchen while Jake put Jenny to bed in the guest room. The apartment had three bedrooms. Nathan and Haley's room, a guest room, and an office with a fold out bed in it. Haley normally had a lot of people over at once when she was getting ready for a concert or an interview.

"So how are things with Nathan?" Peyton twirled her spoon around the cup of hot chocolate. Haley sent her a glare. "Ouch that bad?"

"Yes." She sighed. "Mr. hot shot doesn't want kids. He says our careers are more important." She shook her head. "I don't know how this is going to work."

"It will work out. If not I'll be outside the church with my car waiting."

Haley smiled and hugged Peyton. "I love you P. Sawyer."

"I love you too Haley-bop." Haley groaned and Peyton laughed. "You know you like that nickname."

"Whatever goldilocks." Peyton stuck her tongue out at her. They both burst into fits of giggles.

"Our we ready to work?" Both girls stopped giggling once Jake sat down. Haley nodded.

"I'm going to bed." She leaned down to hug Haley and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "He's really hot." She pulled back from her she winked. Haley smacked her ass when she walked away. Peyton only smirked at her.

"Sorry about that." She smiled apologetically. She pulled out her songbook. The book was really an old notebook that was starting to fall apart. She refused to get a new one though. Peyton had given her this one when she made it famous. It had all of her songs in it from when she first started writing. "I guess we can start with this one." She handed him a written out copy of the song.

For the next three hours they worked on correcting songs. They decided who would sing what part of which song. They were doing pretty good at picking what they wanted and who would sing what. They seemed to agree on a lot.

They were both leaning over a paper, trying to correct it. They looked at each other and were pulled towards the other. Their lips connected in a slow, gentle kiss. Both of them knew it was wrong but neither pulled away. If anything they only deepened it. They knew it was wrong but it felt so right.

Haley hadn't felt anything this right before. She didn't want the kiss to end. Inside of the kiss she felt loved. She felt needed. Sure it was just a kiss but to her it was everything. She knew she should stop. The ring on her finger was proof of that but she couldn't. She didn't want to.

Jake ran his tongue over her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips slightly, granting him the access he so badly wanted. Their tongues battled for dominance. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her closer to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. They broke apart when air became an issue.

"This isn't right." It was a simple statement. It should have been enough to stop them but it didn't. Even as she had said the words she didn't believe them.

"We can't serious about this."

"I'm engaged, we won't." That was the only reinsurance he needed. Yeah he wanted her but he didn't want the commitment. He had to take care of Jenny and get his career going. He didn't have time for a relationship.

She just wanted to feel something. She felt something with him. She could deal with an affair as long as they didn't get too serious. Hell Nathan was sleeping with a new girl all the time. She could sleep with one person. What harm could it do?

Their lips met again. Neither of them sure how this started or how this would end. He pulled Haley into his lap, deepening the kiss even more. He played with the hem of her shirt, slowly inching it up. She pulled back, momentarily breaking the kiss, so he could pull the shirt off.

"Are you we really going to do this?" He rested his hands on her hips as he asked the question. She bit her lower lip and nodded. "Okay." He captured her lips once more and their affair began.

_**A/N:**__ Yes I know it's short but I have you some Jaley as I promised._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: **__I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm surprised at how many people like this. I didn't think there were that many Jaley fans._

_**The song is by Meredith Brooks.**_

**You Are The Music In Me – What Would Happen If We Kissed**

Peyton walked into Haley's bedroom. She was sitting on the bed strumming on her guitar with a notebook in front of her. Something must have inspired her to write. She hadn't written a new song since she got with Nathan. "Do I get to hear the new song?" Haley looked up at Peyton, startled. "Haley! You're glowing!"

Haley blinked and looked at her curly haired friend confused. Finally it clicked and her mouth dropped into an 'O' shape. "I am not!"

"You two totally slept together!" Peyton bounced onto the bed and looked like Brooke when she wanted to know all the juicy details. "So what happened?"

"Nothing. We just.." She trailed off. She really didn't want to get into this. She knew Peyton wouldn't care. Peyton wasn't Nathan's biggest fan but she just couldn't talk about it. She felt bad for not feeling bad about it. "Do you want to hear the new song or not?"

"Yes!" Haley smiled and shook her head. Peyton was too easy. She strummed the guitar and started to play the song.

_Electricity, eye to eye_

_Hey don't I know you_

_I can't speak_

_Stripped my senses_

_On the spot_

_I've never been defenseless_

_I can't even make sense of this_

_You speak and I don't hear a word_

_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away, would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

_The room is spinning out of control_

_Act like you didn't notice_

_Brushed my hand_

_Forbidden fruit_

_Ring on my finger_

_You're such a moral, moral man_

_You throw it away, no question_

_Will I pretend I'm innocent_

_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away, would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

_I struggle with myself again_

_Quickly the walls are crumbling_

_Don't know if I can turn away_

_What would happen if we kissed_

_Would your tongue slip past my lips_

_Would you run away, would you stay_

_Or would I melt into you_

_Mouth to mouth, lust to lust_

_Spontaneously combust_

She set the guitar when she finished the song and faced her friend. Peyton pulled Haley into a much-needed hug. Haley leaned against her. She was her strength, her rock, and her best friend. "What am I going to do Peyt?"

"I wish I could tell you Haley." Peyton played with the finger on Haley's hand before holding it up for her to see. "You can either tell Nathan or I can keep a secret." She smiled at the smaller blonde.

"I'm such a mess." She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "How did I get into this mess?"

"Well Nathan doesn't give you attention, Jake does. And Jake is seriously hot." Both girls giggled. Maybe dealing with this wouldn't be so bad. As long as Haley had Peyton she could make it through anything. She just hoped her other friends would stay by her side when all of this came out.

**YATMIM**

The brunette lying in the hotel room with Nathan was giggling. They should both be feeling bad for their affair but they didn't. They knew a lot of people would be hurt in the end but they were to selfish to care. "Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He laid a trail of kisses along her neck and jaw line.

"Never mind." She gave into his kisses and decided to just give into the feelings instead of the quilt.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ha! Now you have to figure out who the brunette is, considering there are two in the story. Hope you guys enjoyed this. I wanted to add some of the Paley friendship and show that Peyton supports Haley before adding more Jaley._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ I've been feeling a bit sick lately so I haven't updated this story sooner. I would have loved to but I didn't get to. I'm sorry about that._

_I know jumping ahead leaves some things unsettled but if I just play it out all in the same time the story will become boring. I plan on going all the way to the wedding day._

_I pretty much have the rest of this story planned out. I planned out what I want in the chapters for this story and the next five chapters of my Five Vicodin Chased With A Shot Of Clarity. Enjoy._

**You Are The Music In Me – Two Months Later**

The hardest part of an affair for Haley wasn't trying to hide it. No, it was trying to not develop feelings for Jake. It was difficult for her. She was to the point where she wanted Jake and nothing else. She was falling for him fast and it could only end badly.

"Knock, Knock." Peyton stood in the door to Haley's bedroom. Wedding dress samples were spread out on the bed. "What's wrong?" She sat down beside Haley. She knew the look on Haley's face. It was a look of longing. It was mixed with a look of sadness.

Haley sighed and shoved the dress samples off the bed. "I'm falling for him." She looked at Peyton. She was waiting on some sort of reaction. Hell it wouldn't surprise her if she stormed out of there and never spoke to her again. Instead she pulled her into her arms and sighed.

"Haley.." Her voice was cautious. Looked like the mothering side of Peyton was coming out. "We're going to have to find a way to deal with this. You can't keep doing this to.."

"Nathan? I know but he does it to me." She quickly interrupted Peyton.

Peyton shook her head and giggled softly. "I was going to say Jake." Haley's cell phone rang and Peyton smiled softly. She had an idea and this was a great out. "Hey Haley, I'm going to go. I need to pick up a present for Anna's birthday." It wasn't a total lie. Anna's birthday was coming up soon.

"Okay." She answered the cell phone to discover it was Tim. He wanted Haley to hang out with Rachel so she wasn't alone.

**YATMIM**

Jake opened the door to stop the annoying knocking before it woke Jenny up from her nap. "Peyton?" He opened the door further and let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." She turned to face him and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to look serious and the black mini skirt and Atreyu shirt were not helping. "About Haley."

He stiffened then relaxed at her name. "What about Haley?" He sat on the couch and motioned for her to sit on the chair beside it.

She did. "What are you intentions towards her? I know we should have had this talk when the affair started.." His eyes got wide and she smiled. "She tells me everything. Anyways, I didn't think it would go this far so I ignored it. Do you plan on keeping this up? Are you going to suddenly stop when she gets married? Or are you going to fight for her?"

"No offense, but I don't see how any of this is your business."

"I'm her best friend. It will always be my business." She stood up, ready to leave. "So what is it going to be? I know you have feelings for her. It's obvious. My question is, are you going to ignore them and let the fear overcome you or are you going to fight for her?" And with that she left his apartment.

**YATMIM**

Haley and Rachel had spent most of the day shopping and talking. They were starting to form a really good friendship. They entered the food court of the mall and sat down. "So what's going on with you and Tim? He won't tell me."

Rachel blushed. "We'll.. we've been dating since the night of the party."

"No way! I'm so killing him for not telling me." She turned serious. "Okay as the best friend I have to do this. If you ever hurt him I will hurt you. If your only using him you will wish you never met him or me." She smiled. "Okay now that that's out of the way, welcome to the group. You're going to wish you never met us." She giggled.

Rachel was giggling as well. "You guys can't be that bad."

"Oh you'll see." Haley had a playful tone in her voice but Rachel heard the hint of seriousness.

**YATMIM**

Haley opened the door to find Tim standing there. "Hi Tim."

"Haley Delilah James!" He stepped into the apartment and closed the door behind him. Haley visibly flinched when he used her full name. It wasn't very often that Tim got serious but when he did there was bound to be a lot of yelling involved. "An affair with Jake?"

* * *

_**A/N: **Next chapter should start to make things really dramatic. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**__ I have all the chapters planned out from here on out. There will be fourteen, maybe sixteen if I don't decide on which ending I want to use. I have three endings picked out and I may just post them all so you can decide which one you like best._

_Haley got really really angsty in this chapter.. just a warning._

**Chapter Seven- Talking About The Affair**

Peyton sat curled up on the couch, Anna sitting on the floor beside her. "How is Haley holding up?"

"She's not to good." Peyton ran a hand through her curls. "She's falling for him. I went to go see him."

"Really?" Anna looked at her girlfriend, surprised. She normally didn't get involved with things like this. "What happened?"

"I told him he needed to fight for her or let it end basically." She shrugged. "I just hope he makes the right decision."

"I'm sure he will. I mean who could let Haley go?" Peyton nodded, a distant look in her eye. She was trying to think about what she did. Did she do something wrong? What if Jake didn't fight for Haley?

**YATMIM**

Haley ran a shaking hand through her hair. "It's stupid I know."

"Your damn right it's stupid! Your getting married Haley! Do you know what would happen if news of this got out?" He sat down beside her and sighed. "I'm just trying to look out for you but I can't if you keep making stupid decisions like this."

"I don't need you to look out for me. I need you to support me." She bit the words out harsher than she meant to. She was tired of always being judged though. She was tired of being the good girl. She was tired of being the girl who did what everyone wanted, what everyone expected.

"I don't think I can Haley. You're asking a lot of me."

"How?" She stood up and paced the room. "How am asking a lot of you? You're asking me to give up the man I love for someone who doesn't give a damn about me!"

"Haley.."

"No. Tim, I love you. I really do but I can't do this. I can't give up someone I love just to fucking please everyone."

"Haley!" He tried to interrupt her once again.

"No! Listen to me and listen well. I'm only saying this once. I'm tired of being the good girl. I'm tired of pleasing everyone else. I'm tired of being judged. And I'm fucking tired of only being supported when it means something to whoever is supporting me." She pushed her tears angrily. "The only person who has ever supported what I want is Peyton." She scoffed. "Pathetic right? I only have one person I can truly count on."

"Haley.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Tim? Sorry for putting all this pressure on me? Sorry for not supporting me? Sorry for judging me? Or are you sorry that I'm finally fighting back?"

"I'm sorry for everything. I really am." He stood up and walked over to the door. "If you ever need me you know where to find me."

Haley just shook her head and fell onto the couch. She cried. She cried for losing her friend. She cried for letting everything go. She cried because she needed to. But she mostly cried because she just admitted she loved Jake. She knew she could never have him. They both made it perfectly clear that they were nothing but an affair a long time ago. A knocking on the door forced Haley to dry her tears and open the door.

"Haley thank god your home." Brooke stepped into the apartment. "I really needed someone I could go to. I need to ask you a favor."

"Um, sure. What is it Brooke?"

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so the next chapter is the favor and a few extra surprises. This story is about to get really dramatic._


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N:**__ Okay so here's my newest update. I have so many great ideas for this story but writing them is getting to be a pain. I want to say thank you to everyone who is reviewing. All the reviews have encouraged me to go ahead and update. I wasn't going to but I'm trying to get this finished before New Years because I'm starting all my other stories after new years._

**Chapter Eight - Hospitals**

_A knocking on the door forced Haley to dry her tears and open the door._

"_Haley thank god your home." Brooke stepped into the apartment. "I really needed someone I could go to. I need to ask you a favor."_

"_Um, sure. What is it Brooke?"_

"Can you go to the doctor with me? I really don't want to go alone." Brooke had wrapped her arms around herself; a habit Haley knew meant she was nervous or sacred.

"Yeah sure but why?" Haley grabbed her coat and purse and was starting to walk out the front door with Brooke.

"I think I'm pregnant." Brooke's head dropped and silent tears started to fall. Haley said nothing. She knew this was hard on Brooke. She wrapped an arm around her waist and helped guide her to the car while she cried.

After settling into the drivers seat of Brooke's car Haley turned to face her friend. "If it makes you feel better I'll take a test too. That way you won't be alone."

Brooke smiled sadly at Haley through her tears. "Thank you." Her voice came out hoarse from crying. Haley only smiled slightly and started the car. Truth was she was a little worried. She was late. She just hoped it was from all the stress.

**YATMIM**

The doctor finished drawing blood from Haley's arm. She had already taken Brooke's blood. Both girls had been silent the whole time. Neither wanting to tell the other whom the father of their potential baby was. "The test results should be in in a couple of days. Any questions?" Both girls shook their head and the doctor left the room.

"So.." Brooke started but stopped.

"Don't worry about it Brooke. You don't have to tell me anything until your ready." Haley stood up and grabbed her purse, Brooke doing the same. "I just want to go home and be alone for awhile."

"Yeah me too." Brooke fell into step beside Haley. "So how's the record going?"

Brooke didn't notice when Haley froze. "Um, good I guess." Truth was it was far from good. They only had three songs done on it and Haley didn't see anything else getting done. The affair had gotten in the way.

"That's good." Brooke shoved her hands in her pockets and sighed. How would she tell Chase she was pregnant with another mans baby if she was? Hell how was she going to explain it to everyone else?

"So how's the fashion line going?" Haley really didn't care but she couldn't stand the silence any longer. She needed to get home and call Peyton. She needed someone to talk to. Brooke was her friend but they weren't as close as she was to Peyton.

"Good." Brooke looked up at Haley as she answer her. She glanced to the side as something caught her attention. "Haley, look out!" It was too late. Haley was lying on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around her head. Brooke started to call for help. Luckily they were in the hospital parking lot. Doctors came rushing to Haley's aid.

Brooke pulled her cell phone out and shakily dialed Peyton's number. "Peyton… I'm at the hospital… There's been an accident… It's Haley… Come fast…" She hung the phone and rushed after the doctors, not wanting Haley to be alone. Peyton was the only person she could think of to call at the time. She knew the one person Haley would want by her side would be Peyton and it hurt. It really did. It hurt to know that someone you considered your best friend would prefer someone else to be by their side to you. Maybe that was why she was in the situation she was in.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I know, I know. What did I do to poor little Haley? Well it will be important trust me. Now hit the purple button and tell me what you think. Do you hate me at the moment?_


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N:**__ I'm in a writing mood so I'm updating sooner than I would normally update. I want to get this story done because I have amazing ideas for the end and I want to get to it. I'm trying to be patient but I can't._

**Chapter Nine – Lost Best Friend**

Brooke sat in the waiting room holding a cold cup of coffee. She hadn't touched it. Anna was sitting to her right with Jake. Tim, Rachel and Lucas were on her left. Nathan was nowhere to be found. Brooke didn't even know if anyone had called him. She couldn't do it. "What were the two of you doing here?" Anna asked Brooke gently. She was whispering so only Brooke could hear her.

"I needed to take a pregnancy test. Haley took one with me." She spoke almost like a robot. The words came out with no emotions. She was blaming herself for this. If she hadn't of sleep with Nathan she wouldn't be scared to go to the doctor and find out if she was pregnant or not. She wouldn't have had to drag Haley.

_Brooke sat in her empty apartment. Sure the apartment was full of expensive things. Things were all they were though. She didn't have anyone to come home to. She had been neglecting her friends. She knew it was wrong but she really wanted her career to take off. She hit the 'play' button on her answering machine._

"_Brooke… its Haley… I really need to talk to… you… Call me when you can…" Haley had obviously been crying when she left the message._

"_Brooke? Hey it's Peyton. I'm going over to Haley's. I was wondering if you were going to meet us there… I guess I'll talk to you later…"_

_She sighed and deleted the messages before picking up the phone and dialing Haley's phone number. "Hello?" Peyton answered after about three rings._

"_Is Haley around?"_

"_She's sleeping. Do you want me to wake her up?"_

"_No. I was just calling to make sure everything was alright."_

"_Yeah everything's fine. Haley's okay now."_

"_Okay." She hung up the phone and cried. In that moment she knew she had lost her place as the best friend. She later found out Nathan was cheating on Haley. She hated herself for not being there for Haley._

She pulled herself from her thoughts. She looked around the waiting room. Nathan and Lucas were in a corner talking. Rachel and Tim were both sleeping. Anna and Jake were missing.

**YATMIM**

Peyton had been holding Haley's hand since she was allowed in the room. Jake and Anna were both sitting in a corner of the room, neither one saying a word. Anna had told Jake about what Brooke told her. He wasn't very happy about it but at the same time he was happy. He just didn't know how to express it. He was just sitting there with a blank expression. Or well a worried expression. He was still worried about Haley and their potential unborn child.

Anna wanted to tell Peyton about this but she knew Haley would want to. She felt a certain amount of pride as she watched her girlfriend watch Haley.

Peyton felt Haley squeeze her hand. She looked down and saw her eyes fluttering open. "Haley…" She spoke softly. It was like if she spoke to loudly Haley would go away again.

"Peyton..?" Haley tried to sit up but a flash of pain went through her. She whimpered as she lay back down.

"It's okay Haley. I'm here." She smiled down at her blonde friend. Jake was quickly by her side as well. He took her other hand in his. He may have said he didn't want their affair to lead to anything but he couldn't act like he didn't care. Especially under these circumstances.

**YATMIM**

"Miss Davis?" A young nurse walked into the waiting room.

"That's me." She stood up. Everyone in the waiting room looked at her, including Nathan and Chase who had recently shown up.

"We have your and Miss James results." She handed Brooke her results. "Are you the one who is supposed to get her results?"

Brooke didn't know what to say she only nodded. The doctor handed the results to her and she mumbled a 'thank you.' These results could determine her future as well as Nathan's and Haley's.

"Brooke what are those?" Nathan tried to not sound to interested since everyone was in the room. But with one of them being Haley's he had a right to act concerned.

"Oh uh, nothing." She smiled briefly at him, trying to lie about it. "Just something Haley and I did." She wanted to look at them and get it over with but she couldn't. For some reason she just couldn't bring herself to look at the results.

**YATMIM**

"Haley." Anna spoke softly, gaining Haley's attention. "Maybe you should talk to Peyton. Jake and I will go tell everyone your awake." Haley nodded. She knew Anna knew from the way she was looking at her.

"Peyton..." She took a deep breath to stop the tears but they came anyways. "I took a pregnancy test with Brooke…"

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm waiting on the results still." Peyton lay down on the bed beside Haley and held her close, careful to not touch her bruised arm. Haley wasn't to bad injured. She had a cut on the back of her head and a bruised arm. She would be okay.

"I'm here for you no matter what." She kissed Haley's forehead. Brooke was watching the whole thing. She felt bad for not being able to comfort Haley. She was a little shocked though. She had watched Jake let go of Haley's hand when he left the room. She was a little suspicious.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I'm trying to not make Brooke into a total bitch but I can't help it. I'm in a mood to where Brooke isn't my favorite person. It's kind of weird. It's probably because of the Breyton videos I just got done making._


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N:**__ Wow.. I'm in an angsty mood. I'm sure you guys don't mind. It makes for some major good drama._

**Chapter Ten – Fight About Affairs**

"Hey Peyton." Haley smiled at her best friend. She was kind of lonely in the room by herself.

"Hi Haley." Peyton sat on the edge of the bed beside Haley. "I have something to tell you and your not going to like it."

"What?" Haley was a little scared. Peyton only told her bad news when she absolutely had to.

"Brooke is the one Nathan's having an affair with." Haley's heart broke instantly. She trusted Brooke. They may not have been as close as they once were but she trusted her. Peyton proceeded to tell her how she found out.

_Peyton was walking to the waiting room to see who all was still there. She stopped at a waiting room that was cut off from the hallway when she heard Nathan's voice. She peeked around the corner and saw Brooke and Nathan making out. She wanted to run in there and beat the hell out of the both of them but she restrained herself and crept away._

**YATMIM**

Brooke was standing outside of the waiting room unknown to anyone. The only people inside were Anna and Jake. She was eavesdropping on the conversation more or less.

"What are you going to do if she's pregnant?"

"I don't know. If she doesn't want the baby I'll raise it myself but if she wants to keep the baby I'll support her through everything."

"You need to tell her you love her." Jake started to protest but Anna wouldn't let him. "Don't give me that. I know you love her. It's obvious in the way you look at her and the way your eyes light up at the mention of her name."

Brooke gasped and walked off. She couldn't believe it. Haley was having an affair with Jake and it seemed everyone knew but her.

**YATMIM**

Brooke walked into the room smirking. "Well looks like Haley isn't so innocent."

Haley wouldn't have been so snappy if it wasn't for the tone Brooke was using. It was the tone she normally used when she was about to fight with someone. "What the hell do you want Brooke?"

"I want to know why you're so pissed at me when you were having an affair yourself?"

Haley scoffed. "Are you serious Brooke?"

"Yes I am. I want to know."

"I'm so pissed at you because Jake isn't one of Nathan's friends. Jake doesn't mean anything to Nathan so he won't be as fucking upset. Like he even could be. He's been cheating on me since the beginning. You would know that if you ever listened to someone other than yourself."

"That's not fair Haley!"

Haley sat up in the bed, ignoring the pain. "But isn't it? Did you ever wonder why I started going to Peyton instead of you? Did you ever wonder why Anna came before you when I didn't even really know her?"

"No…"

"Exactly. My problems weren't important to you Brooke. If you would have ever thought about someone other than yourself you might have seen that." Haley sighed, to tired to say anything else to Brooke. "You need to leave."

"Haley…"

"She told you to leave." Tim walked into the room. "And I think you need to. All this stress isn't good for her." Brooke scoffed and left the room. "How are you feeling Hales?"

"Not so good." She moved over and patted the bed beside her. Once he sat down beside her she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He just held her close.

"We'll get through this Hales. No matter what you have Peyton, Anna, and Me."

"And me." The two looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway. "I really like you Haley and I want to be your friend. Whatever you need I'm here for you."

"Thank you Rachel. That means a lot."

"No problem babe." She winked at her. Rachel was already starting to fit in with the group. Haley was considering herself lucky. Only one person who found out about the affair had walked away. True Tim walked away but that wasn't because of the affair. It was because of their fight. Haley had some amazing friends and she knew that no matter what everything would be okay in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: **Wow. I have received so many wonderful reviews for this story. I'm glad all of you are enjoying this. _

_I know Brooke is a bitch right now but I promise everything will work out in the end. I'm just having Brooke-swings. (Like mood swings only my mood keeps changing about Brooke… Yeah I'm weird.)_

**Chapter Eleven – Whose pregnant and whose not?**

_Everyone who was at the hospital was currently sitting in the living room of Nathan and Haley's apartment. They were witnessing a yelling match. Well minus Anna and Tim who were currently packing Haley's belongings. Peyton was standing close by, ready to interfere if needed. Rachel was standing by as well. "How could you cheat on me?" _

_Haley scoffed. "Your kidding right?" She laughed bitterly. "You've been cheating on me since day one and you want to ask me that? Okay here's a question for you. How the hell could you cheat on me with Brooke? Brooke of all people."_

"_I-I…"_

"_What? Am I supposed to smile and go 'At least it wasn't Peyton.'? Because I won't do that. I _can't_ do that."_

"_This is different. I never hid my affairs."_

_**Smack!**_

_Everyone in the room gasped but Peyton. Peyton was silently cheering Haley on. "Were over. Don't ever fucking come near me again."_

"_Haley…" Brooke stepped over towards Haley._

"_I don't want to see you right now."_

Brooke knocked on the door to Peyton's apartment. She was hoping Anna or Haley would answer. She was afraid that if Peyton opened the door she might hit the floor before she could tell anyone why she was there. Luckily for her Haley answered the door. Her arm was in a sling for precautions. Brooke smiled sadly at her former friend. "What are you doing here?" For once Haley didn't sound mad. She just sounded tired, defeated.

"I brought you your results." She handed the envelope over to Haley. "I haven't looked at them. I'm kind of scared too."

Haley leaned stepped back. "Peyton will be home in about twenty minutes. You can open it here if you want to."

"W-why?" Brooke looked Haley, sadness evident in her voice. She had never meant to hurt her friend. She just needed some attention. Sure Chase gave her attention but it wasn't the attention she had always received in high school. It wasn't the attention that made her forget everything.

"Because I love you Brooke. No matter how much we hurt each other I'm always going to care for you." Haley walked over to the couch and sat down.

Brooke walked inside and closed the door. She sat down beside Haley and slowly opened the envelope. She handed the results to Haley, not able to look at them. Haley pulled them out of the envelope and read over them. "Congratulations. Your not pregnant."

Brooke breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked at Haley. "I'm really sorry about everything."

"Yeah." She wouldn't look at Brooke. "Peyton will be home soon."

"I-I guess I should go then." She stood up and walked over to the door. She waved slightly at Haley. "I mean it. I really am sorry."

Haley only nodded. She was in the process of pulling her own results out. She heard the door close and started to cry. She couldn't believe it. They had been so careful. She wasn't even sure how she was going to tell him. What would he do? Would he just leave? Would he help her take care of it?

"Haley?" Haley looked up to see Peyton standing there looking concerned. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her come in. "Hey what's wrong?" She sat down in front of the blonde on the coffee table.

"This." Haley handed the paper over to her. "Does your offer of standing by my side no matter what still count?"

"Haley," Peyton looked up at her. "That offer will stand no matter what. I will help you raise this baby if that's what it comes down to. I promise I will always be by your side."

**YATMIM**

"Hey Haley." Rachel sat down on the couch beside her. Haley had called her, saying she needed someone to talk to. "What's up?"

"I need a friend." She smiled slightly at the red head. "I'm pregnant." She didn't look at her when she said it. She didn't want to see her reaction.

"Congratulations?" Rachel positioned herself so that she was facing Haley. "Hey. No matter what I'm here for you. I haven't known you very long but I believe we have a good friendship. I don't want to throw it away because of all of this."

"Thanks." She looked up and wiped away her tears. "I left some things at Nathan's place. Could you go with me to get them?"

"I'll do you one better. I'll go get them myself. You don't have to go there if you don't want to."

"Thank you so much Rach."

**YATMIM**

Brooke was walking up the stairs of the apartment building Nathan was currently at. Rachel was just walking out the door when the two girls saw each other. "Come to screw Haley over some more?"

"No. I came to tell Nathan the results."

"Well you could have called. That way there is no temptation." Rachel smirked.

"How come no one believes that I truly am sorry?" She folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here anyways?"

Rachel motioned to the box at her feet. "Being a good friend and picking up Haley's things that were forgotten yesterday." She bent down and picked up the box. "And no one believes that you're truly sorry because if you were than you would have never had the affair."

"How is any of this your concern anyways? You haven't known any of us long."

"It's my business because Haley needs some help with her pregnancy and right now Peyton and I are the only ones she seems to trust enough to ask for help." Rachel smiled. She loved rubbing salt in a wound. Watching Brooke's composure slip away was making her happy. It shouldn't but it was. Maybe she could feel some of the pain Haley felt when she found out it was Brooke Nathan was fooling around with. "How would you have felt if Haley and Chase were having an affair? Try putting yourself in Haley's place."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so Rachel saying all that to Brooke was harsh but Rachel has a plan. She's the only one who isn't focused fully on Haley being pregnant right now._


	12. Author's Note, Please Read

To my loyal and wonderful readers,

I'm sorry to have to leave a message instead of a chapter. I won't be able to update this story till probably tomorrow night, if I'm lucky. I'll explain the situation a little.

I was at the hospital most of today with my grandpa. I will be there again tomorrow. Since I know some of you will show enough concern to ask, I'll explain this. His sodium level is low. It happened due to beer and water.

See if you drink so much beer and water in a certain amount of time then it dilutes your blood. Since it dilutes your blood it also dilutes your sodium. It can cause several problems and become deadly. So if you drink at a party or something please be cautious of how much you take in. And be sure to eat plenty while drinking. It slows down the absorption into the blood and therefore your less likely to dilute your blood and sodium.

Have a safe and Merry Christmas. (If you celebrate another holiday than have a Merry/Happy that. I'm a little stressed so I can't think of all the holidays going on right now… Sorry.)

Romance in the rain, Abigail

**You don't have to read this but if you're a Hinder fan you may want to. I live fifteen miles from Jonesboro, Arkansas so this is cool but upset me at the same time.**

Sunday, December 23, 2007

Police charge Hinder singer

by michael wilkey

JONESBORO — The lead singer of the rock group Hinder, best known for songs including "Lips of an Angel" and "Better Than Me," has been arrested on suspicion of driving while intoxicated, Jonesboro police said Saturday.

Austin John Winkler, 26, of Hermosa Beach, Calif., was arrested by Patrolman Anthony Zaffarano at about 11:30 p.m. Friday after a traffic stop at the intersection of West Matthews Avenue and Crescent Cove. Winkler is scheduled to appear in Craighead County District Court on Jan. 2.

The officer said in his report that he conducted a traffic stop after spotting a silver 2003 Suzuki SUV traveling south on Gee Street with no headlights on.

"I could smell a strong odor of intoxicants coming from the vehicle," Zaffarano wrote in his report. "I advised Mr. Winkler for the reason of the stop. The female in the backseat advised the driver (Winkler) to turn the knob to activate the lights instead of just the daytime running lights. Mr. Winkler advised the vehicle was not his. The female in the back seat advised the vehicle belonged to her."

The Hinder frontman allegedly told police that he had two glasses of wine. Winkler later told police that he had four glasses of wine in a 4-hour period, according to the report.

Jonesboro Patrolman Rick Guimond, who assisted Zaffarano in the arrest, said in his report he questioned Winkler about where he had been drinking.

"He advised that he did have a few glasses of wine at his engagement party that he had just left from at Sheffield's Restaurant," Guimond wrote in his report.

Winkler was administered a portable breath test at the scene and allegedly blew a 0.16, considered twice the legal limit in Arkansas. The singer was later transported to the Craighead County Detention Center, where he was administered a blood alcohol content test and blew a 0.15, police said.

He was then taken to the Jonesboro Police Department, where he was cited for the court date on suspicion of driving while intoxicated.

About Hinder

The Oklahoma City-based Hinder consists of Winkler and four other musicians. The band formed in 2003, according to the group's Web site.

The band's first major release from their CD, "Extreme Behavior," was 2005's "Get Stoned," in which Winkler tells a woman that he "can handle all the baggage that you're carrying" because he enjoys making up after a fight. That song failed to crack the Billboard top 100, although it did reach the top 40 on the modern rock charts.

The band followed up that song with the 2006 smash "Lips of an Angel," sung to an ex-girlfriend. That song reached No. 1 on Billboard's Pop 100 chart, as well as No. 1 in Canada, Australia and New Zealand. A followup song, the recent "Better Than Me," cracked the top 30 in all those countries. Hinder received the Rising Star Award in November from the Oklahoma Music Hall of Fame.

In his biography on the band's Web site, Winkler describes how the band formed and signed with Universal Music Group, then writes, "I don't remember anything after that thanks to the other four members of Hinder that makes me drink every day and night ... (just kidding). But not really!"


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry this is so late. I ended up spending more time at the hospital than I planned. The good news is that my grandpa is out of the hospital so I'm not as stressed.**

_**A/N:**__ I think there will only be one more chapter after this one. I know I planned like fourteen chapters but this story started the write itself and some things changed._

**Chapter Twelve – Everyone's talking to someone**

Rachel and Peyton were currently sitting in the living room of Peyton's apartment. They were trying to convince Haley to go talk to Jake about the current situation. She was being stubborn and refusing too. Peyton was hoping she didn't have to call Tim for backup but he already said he would come if needed.

"_Tim?" Peyton walked into his house and got no answer. "Timothy Landon Smith!"_

"_Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer if you ever use my full name again your in trouble." Tim walked into the living room where Peyton was. _

"_Well I wouldn't have to if you would answer." She smirked, winning the argument. "Look I may need your help. Rachel and I are going to try to talk Haley into telling Jake. We may need you later on."_

"_Sure. Just call if I need to come blackmail her into doing it." He chuckled softly, walking out of the room._

Anna sat in the small café. Brooke was sitting in front of her. "I'm not defending your actions to Haley. It isn't fair for her to blame you for having an affair when she had one herself but you have to understand why she's so hurt."

Brooke nodded. "I know. Rachel…" She sighed. "She really got me to thinking about it. I didn't mean to hurt Haley. It just sort of happened and I felt so bad about it but when I was around him I didn't care."

Anna nodded. "Go talk to her. Maybe you can work this out."

"Do you really think she'll listen to me?" She looked up at Anna, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I don't know. You should try though. People have a way of surprising you." Brooke only nodded, lost in her thoughts.

**YATMIM**

"Fine. If you two will stop bugging me about it I'll tell him." Haley glared at the blonde and red head in front of her. "But I'm doing this against my will."

"Haley," Rachel took one of Haley's hands in her own. "We'll go with you if you need us to. We'll be there if anything works out." She placed her hand on Haley's stomach. "This baby will have a big family. If he doesn't want anything to do with it so many people will be here to help you."

"She's right." Peyton rubbed Haley's leg. "This baby will be taken care of, with or without Jake."

**YATMIM**

Tim knocked on Jake's door. He was holding his bloody fist in his hand when Jake opened the door. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I um…" Tim shook the bloody fist, trying to ease the pain. "I had a little talk with Nathan." He looked up at Jake. "We need to talk now."

"Um… what about?"

"I don't want to make this hard but I will if I have to. Don't hurt Haley. She's really fragile right now. If you hurt her it would be best for you to move with everyone who will be showing up here." He rubbed the fist. He had busted his knuckled after hitting Nathan a few times and missing. He missed once and his fist went through a coffee table. Nathan still looked worse then he did. "And if you let her go your stupid." With that he walked off.

**YATMIM**

Brooke sat in her car with her cell phone in hand. She had a familiar number punched in but she couldn't bring herself to hit send. She was feeling really bad for everything. She wanted to fix everything. She never meant for anyone t get hurt. She didn't mean for this mess to get this bad. She just prayed to whatever gods would listen that it wasn't too late to fix things. At least she could tell everyone how sorry she was if nothing else. She hit send and waited till they answered. "Chase… Can we talk...?"

**YATMIM**

Haley stood in front of Jake's apartment with Rachel and Peyton by her side. Peyton knocked on the door and stood beside Haley once again. Jake opened the door and motioned for them to come in. Rachel and Peyton stepped inside. Jake just stared at Haley. She looked so broken and small. "Haley...?"

"I… I can't do this." She ran down the hallway and down the stairs. Jake followed her but she was quicker then him. She made it the parking lot, holding her tears back.

"Haley?" Brooke ran over to Haley, concern evident in her voice. "What's wrong?" She asked once she had reached the small blonde. Haley didn't say anything; she just fell into Brooke's arms and broke down crying. Brooke held her close and rubbed soothing circles on her back. "Shh, it's okay babe. I'm here for you."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ha! Cliffhangers! I love those things so much. I'll try to update tomorrow. I don't know how well that will work. I'm going shopping with my mom and aunt. I'm supposed to go to the doctor Friday so I don't know if I'll be able to make an update then or not._


	14. Chapter 13

**I'm torn. I'm happy because I am finally finished with this story. And I'm sad because I'm finished with it. I hope you enjoy it.**

_**A/N:**__ I was listening to "Running Away" by Midnight Hour while writing this so I don't know how well it came out. The song was having a major influence on the way I was writing. And it's a good reason to why I put it in this story. And I can't remember if Jimmy Kimmel Live does music or not but he was the only show I could think of to use._

**Chapter Thirteen – Her Happy Ending?**

Haley pulled away from Brooke enough to look up at her. Her face was tear stained with mascara. "I'm sorry for everything Brooke." She held onto the brunette even tighter. "I'm sorry everything got so out of control."

"Hey." Brooke placed a finger under Haley's chin and gently forced her to look at her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slept with Nathan. It was wrong and I know my reasons don't make up for it."

"I just need you Brooke." Brooke wiped away Haley's tears. "I can't do this without you."

"I'm right here babe." Brooke looked up to see Jake and Peyton standing there. She assumed Rachel stayed up at the apartment with Jenny. She gently nudged Haley. "It's time to tell him." She took Haley's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm here and Peyton's here too."

Peyton nudged Jake forward. He took the few steps towards Haley with hesitance. He was worried about her but with her recent breakdown he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say to her. Brooke was about to step away when Haley held her hand tighter. She didn't want to be alone when she did this. She wasn't sure he legs could hold her up once she told him. "Jake…" She swallowed past the lump in her throat and looked over at Peyton who silently urged her on. "I-I'm…"

"You can do it." Brooke whispered in her ear.

"Imreallysorrybutimpregnant."

"What?" Jake furrowed his brows in confusion. In any other situation Haley would have found that cute.

"I'm really sorry but I'm… I'm p-pregnant."

**YATMIM**

Brooke handed Haley her ice cream then lay down on the bed beside her. She was tired from taking care of Haley all morning. Haley was six months pregnant and on bed rest. It was strict orders from the doctor. On top of being on bed rest and not being able to do anything for herself she had terrible morning sickness. Brooke turned on the TV and rolled over onto her back. Jake came onto the stage of Jimmy Kimmel Live with his guitar. "I wrote this song ten months ago for someone special." He strummed the guitar and one of the most beautiful songs either girl had ever heard started to play.

_Don't lie and say that it's OK._

_It's alright if, there's nothing more to say._

_So I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

_Don't tell me, I'm the one to blame._

_It's too late for you to make me stay._

_No, I won't stay._

_So I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

_And faster than you can follow me from this lonely place._

_And farther than you can find me, I'm leaving_

_Yeah I'm leaving today._

_And I, I'll never let you find me._

_I'm leaving you behind with the past_

_No, I won't look back._

_And I don't want to hear your reasons._

_Don't want to hear you tell me why I should stay._

_And try, and try to understand me_

_And try to understand what I say when I say I can't stay_

_I, I'm moving on from this place_

_I'm leaving and I won't quit running away._

_I'm running away._

_I'm leaving this place._

_Yeah, I'm running away._

_I'm running away._

"Mommy!" Jenny ran into the bedroom. She started calling Haley mom about five months ago. "Mommy daddy was on the TV. Aunt Peyton let me watch him." Jenny crawled on the bed between Haley and Brooke.

"I saw him sweetie." She ruffled Jenny's blonde hair. She was the spitting image of Jake except for the hair color. Everyone believed Jenny was Haley's because their hair was the same color.

"I have a surprise for you." Peyton stood in the doorway smirking at Haley. She knew it drove Haley crazy when she smirked like that. Haley told her it made her look like she knew something that Haley desperately wanted to know.

"What is it P. Sawyer?"

"Me." Jake stepped out from behind Peyton. He picked Jenny up who instantly bounced over to him. "Don't jump on the bed. You'll hurt mommy and the baby."

"Sorry daddy." She kissed him on the cheek then wiggled free and went to Haley. "I'm sorry mommy." She kissed Haley's cheek then went down to her stomach. "I'm sorry if I hurt you baby but I'm sure you had fun too. I can't wait till you come out so we can have lots of fun together." She kissed Haley's stomach. Everyone in the room was in awe.

**YATMIM**

"We should get married."

"What?" Haley turned her head to look at Jake. The two were lying in bed. Jenny was asleep beside her.

Jake reached for Haley's hand and laced his fingers through hers. "We should get married. We're going to have a baby. Jenny already calls you mom. And we're in love. We don't need anything else." Haley smiled. It didn't go unnoticed by Jake although it was dark. He leaned over and kissed her gently. "What do you say?"

"I say we get married after we have this baby." Her answer seemed to satisfy him when he attacked her jaw line and neck with kisses. She giggled and pushed him away. "Jenny's asleep. We don't need to wake her up."

**YATMIM**

Haley fell back into the hospital bed, covered in sweat. Jake, Peyton, Brooke, and Tim were all in the room with her. "Congratulations you have twins. A boy and a girl."

Haley smiled proudly as the nurses handed her the babies. They were so tiny. "Hi. I'm your mommy."

Jake picked up the little girl. "And I'm your daddy." He showed the baby to the other three. "And that's a small part of your crazy family."

"So what are you naming these two precious babies?" Brooke asked, as she adored the beautiful boy in Haley's arms.

"The little girl is Elizabeth Penelope Virginia. And this little one is Sawyer David Timothy." Haley and Jake worked hard on the names once they found out they were having twins. They wanted to have the perfect names. Jake thought it was a good idea to honor everyone who helped keep them together by naming the children after them.

**YATMIM**

Jenny helped Sawyer walk down the steps on the back porch. Once he was safely on the ground she helped Elizabeth down. Once both of them were on the ground she took their hands and led them over to where everyone was. Today everyone was celebrating Tim and Rachel's engagement. The happy couple was currently cuddled together in front of Brooke and Chase. Brooke and Chase talked a lot about the affair and decided to try again. They got engaged and are expecting in seven months.

Peyton scoped Elizabeth up while Anna picked up Sawyer. Jenny put her hands on her hips and looked up at them. "Excuse me but those are my babies. I demand you give them back to me." Both women smiled, trying to hold back giggles.

"Jennifer Alison Jagielski." Jenny turned to look up at Haley. "Be nice."

"Fine. Can I stay at Aunt Peyton's tonight? I want to have a girls night with her and Anna."

Jake came up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. He whispered huskily into her ear so only she could hear. "Maybe we should let her. We can have some alone time once the twins go to bed." He placed a gentle kiss just under her ear, knowing it would drive her crazy.

"Yeah. You can stay with them tonight."

"Someone's getting lucky tonight." Peyton smirked.

"What's 'getting lucky' mean?" Jenny looked up at her parents.

"Um, nothing honey." Haley glared at Peyton.

Jake chuckled softly at Haley. He loved watching her when she was trying to keep from telling Jenny what things meant. He normally just found a different answer. "It means your having really good luck." Jake smiled down at Jenny.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay so I think the end sucks but I was having fun with this. I hope you all enjoyed this story. This was definitely not the ending I had planned._


End file.
